Road Trip To Love
by dna2679
Summary: EMMETT AND BELLA ARE LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER,BEST FRIENDS. EMMETT IS WITH ROSALIE AND BELLA WITH EDWARD BUT THEIR RELATIONSHIPS AREN'T WHAT THEY SEEM. TRYING TO CHEER UP EMMETT SHE DECIDES TO TAKE HIM ON A ROAD TRIP. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Pov**

**I couldn't shake this feeling I had in the back of my mind that some thing was wrong and I wasn't the only one who had this feeling. Emmett had it too and we were determined to find out what it was about. This was one of the times I wish I had Alice's gift instead of a physical and mental shield. But for what Emmett and I had planned, my shield would be a crucial and would work in our favor. We decided to investigate the entire family. We would say we were going off on an extended hunting trip and would run miles away so we were out of range for Edward to hear Emmett's thoughts. He would block his mind until I was able to throw up my shield around him. This way Edward couldn't hear Emmett's thoughts any longer than we wanted him to and Alice couldn't see our plans changing because she couldn't see anything through my shield. We also knew that no vampire, tracker or not, could track us while under it because it masked our started with Carlisle and Esme. He was taking Esme to New York to visit their many antique shops to furnish our next home. We left the day before they were due to leave and hid along the path they always took. We let them pass us and waited about 5 minutes before we started to follow. We followed them the entire trip and they did exactly what they said they were going to do. We left the day before they did and hauled ass back home. We hunted on the way back and as usual, decided to play with our food. Needless to say our clothes were ruined so we had to stop on the way home to buy new ones. We got home and no one was the wiser to our plan. We decided to trail Alice and Jasper next. They were planning a trip to the Mall of America. I for one couldn't wait because I was going to talk Emmett into riding all the rides. I knew my black bear would be up for it. He is just so much "more" than Edward is. He lets me be me without trying to change who I am, without trying to mold me into his perfect Stepford vampire wife. He makes me laugh and lets me have input on what we do and when we do it. I really don't mind that Edward won't hunt with me anymore because I would much rather be around Emmett. I knew it should bother me that Edward didn't want to do things with me like he used to but it didn't and wouldn't because I had Emmett. He always made every thing better when they seemed hopeless. He was my pillar of strength when I had none and my source of hope when I was hopeless. There was no way around the fact that I needed him in my life. I needed him more than I ever needed Edward. He was the one who got me through everything when I woke up from the change. I asked what had happened and no one would tell me but Emmett. He offered to take me out for my first hunt and when we were done we sat down and talked. I asked him to be honest with me and he told me that James had bit, then raped me. I sobbed hysterically while he held me. He rocked me back and forth telling me that he would always be there for me no matter what and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me ever again. For the first time in my life I felt completely safe and content. A feeling I never had with Edward.**

** Emmett Pov**

**On one of our many hunting trips together Bella had come to me and told me she had this feeling some thing was wrong in the family and couldn't figure out what it was. I confessed that I also had this feeling and it was really getting to me as well. We sat and talked for a few hours and decided we needed to figure it out. I knew she was the only one I could trust with this, for she was truly the little sister I had always wanted. No one else would hunt with me because I liked to play with my food but Bella played with her food too and even made it a competition for us. We always had a blast. We came up with our plan and we couldn't wait to figure out what was going on. Our first targets were Carlisle and Esme. We followed them on their antique trip to New York and they were doing what they said they were. So we could count them out. Now all we had to do was decide who we were going to tail next. Alice and Jasper were planning a trip to the Mall of America in a few months so we had our next targets. It was perfect. During that time Bella and I noticed that Edward and Rosalie were keeping to themselves more. Edward always hunted with Bella and the rest of the family before but he gradually stopped hunting with everyone but Rosalie. Rosalie said that she didn't want to hunt with me because I played with my food. I caught Bella's eye and she rolled her eyes at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was, that it was a bullshit excuse. Edward claimed that he didn't feel it was safe for his sister to hunt alone so he would be going with her any time she went. I looked over at Bella and I rolled my eyes at her just like she did me. She was trying really hard not to laugh and I knew she was going to loose it so I decided to jump up in true Emmett style and scream "Who's up for some hide and seek?" Bella started laughing and said she was in. Jasper and Alice decided they were in as well as Carlisle and Esme. Edward said he had a new song floating around in his head that he wanted to get down on paper and Rosalie said that she was going to stay and play with her car some more. Neither of us were surprised they wouldn't be playing. A big part of me knew I should be really upset that my wife didn't want to be around me much, or hunt with me for that matter but I really couldn't find it in myself to care. I got more time with my brown bear and that was better than spending time with my wife. I feel the need to protect and look out for Bella. I need to make sure she is happy and safe from not until the end of time.**

**Edward Pov**

**I can't believe Rose and I are pulling this off as amazingly as we are. I've always known I wasn't in love with Bella and that I was in love with Rose but I couldn't have her because she was married to Emmett. They were already married when they came into our family. She told me 3 months after they were with us that she was in love with me too and that she had always known that Emmett wasn't her true mate. But he adored her and she wanted some one who would worship her and he did just that. I really tried not to care and move on but I knew that she was my true mate and I couldn't give up on us. When we decided to move to forks fifty years ago and enroll in high school again I was bored and it was becoming nearly impossible to ignore this constant ache I had to hold Rosalie and make her mine. But on a rainy Monday morning in January everything changed. The police chief's daughter was starting school that day and everyone wanted to get a look at her. It was like she was some circus freak on display and I hated that humans treated others this way. I heard in the minds of almost all of the male population of the school that she was pretty, that they would "tap that", or that they would make her theirs. Our family finally got a good look at her at lunch. She sat with Jessica and Angela but kept to herself. The one thing that caught my attention was that I couldn't hear her mind. My family's minds were all full of thoughts of Bella. Alice was thinking about how they would be best friends, Jasper thought she was deeper than anyone gave her credit for, Emmett had the urge to protect her from all the males in the school, Rose was jealous of the human who she thought caught my eye, HER Edward's eye. It was at that moment that I concocted my plan. I would go after Bella to make Rose jealous and hope that she would come to me after all this time. It turned out Bella was in my Biology class and I decided to pretend that she was my singer and run away up to Alaska to our cousins for a week to kill time and make Rose miss me. When I got home she was livid and wanted to kill Bella for being a danger to our family but her thoughts told a completely different story. She was afraid that I was in love with her and she was loosing me. A small part felt guilty about using Bella like this but I was a desperate man that would do anything for the woman he the course of the next few months Bella and I were always together. I even stayed with her over night to watch over her. I hated doing this and I always left to hunt or read in the forest once she was sleeping and I would always sneak back in before she woke up. This drove Rose to the brink of insanity. When ever I got home in the mornings her thoughts were always the same. She hated Bella, hoped that I would slip and drain her, that she missed me and that she wanted the nights that we would hang out and talk while Emmett was playing video games back. I missed those more than she did but I had to be strong and wait until she came to me and wanted to be with me and only thing came to a dangerous head when I brought her along to watch my family play baseball.**

** Every thing was going fine until three nomadic vampires heard us playing and came to investigate. The leader was a tracker and I knew we were screwed at that point. Once he smelled Bella he would want her. I really just wanted to let him slip by me and take her but there was no way that was going to happen because Emmett was right next to us and his thoughts were screaming "YOU TRY TO TOUCH BELLA AND I WILL RIP YOU APART AND BURN YOU MYSELF". She really was like his kid sister now. After seeing that he wouldn't be able to get her at the moment he decided to leave but I heard him. He was planning to wait until we weren't watching to kill Bella or ambush us. I couldn't let that happen, my Rose could get hurt. Alice and Jasper ran her to Phoenix while Rose, Emmett and I laid a false trail. That didn't work and he managed to trick Bella into thinking he had her mom. She managed to get away from Alice and Jasper and meet him. By the time I got there I was too late. He had already bitten her and was in the process of raping her while she was changing. I may not have been in love with Bella but I loved her enough that when I saw what he was doing I saw red and attacked. His thoughts said that he was going to drain her at first but had decided to change her and keep her as a sex slave. He was so distracted by raping her that he didn't hear me come up on him. I grabbed his head and ripped it off his body. I threw it across the room and was ready to rip the rest of him apart when Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice showed up. All of them were distraught at the sight of asked if James had gotten the chance to rape her and I nodded. She was sad as were Jasper and Carlisle but Emmett was devastated for his baby sister and vowed to help her move past it. Carlisle told us that she was too far into the change to stop it. All I could think was SHIT. I was stuck with her until my Rose came to her senses. Twenty four hours later her change was complete. Carlisle didn't know why it only took twenty four hours and not the standard three days. When she opened her eyes they weren't the standard newborn red, they were the most amazing shade of blue I had ever seen, she was simply breathtaking. I wanted to look into her eyes and find love at first sight but while I noticed her beauty, there was no love there. All I wanted was my Rose. It only took five years for Rose to come around and tell me that she wanted to be with me. We started our sexual relationship at this point and we were trying to figure out a way for her to dump Emmett and me to dump Bella and still keep our family in tact. Fifteen years later and we still haven't figured it out. We have been distancing ourselves from the family more and more and no one is the wiser.**

**Rosalie Pov**

**I really used to hate Bella. I wished that she had never come into the family. But now I love that she's here. She keeps Emmett busy and distracted so I can have all the time I want with my Edward. I feel bad for lying to Emmett and hurting him this way but I can't find it in myself to stop. I know Edward is my mate, my heart, my soul, my forever. Now if only I could find a way leave Emmett and not be kicked out of the family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

**It's been a week since we got back from phase one of our plan and next week is the anniversary of Emmett's change. I know it's a day that's always held sadness for him but he never told anyone else about it but me. I knew I wanted to do some thing special for him to make this day of sadness into one of joy and happiness, so I racked my brain for days trying to come up with an idea that was good enough but couldn't come up with anything. Towards the end of day three I got to thinking about our plan to follow Alice and Jasper to the Mall of America when it came to me. God I am a genius. I made all the arrangements, bought everything that I needed and wrapped it in a big box. It was filled with some things he would need for his surprise as well as some things that I wanted him to have for the trip. A new pair of converse, some vintage frayed jeans, a hooters shirt, a pair of Oakley's, and a new I Pod full of perfect music for his surprise. Now all I have to do is wait until the big day.**

**After what felt like weeks, the big day was finally here and I just couldn't wait to give him his gift. Jasper keeps giving me weird looks because he is picking up on all the excitement I am sending out. I am practically bouncing in place waiting for Emmett to come out of his room. Finally, an hour later he finally comes out and makes is way over to me, giving me his trademark "Emmett smile". When he reached my side I couldn't stop myself, I threw myself at him, gave him one of our huge bear hugs and screamed "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BLACK BEAR". His eyes got big and he honestly looked surprised. I ran to where I had everything hid. I came back with hundreds of brown and black balloons, party hats and his box. I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.**

**By this time the entire family came down to the living room to see what all the commotion was about. Rosalie being the bitch she is was upset that some one other than herself was getting any attention. She looked at us and asked "What is all this about, what's going on?" Emmett looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Ok, it's time to get this show on the road.**

"**Well as we all know today is the anniversary of Emmett's change. Well I know that he is always a bit off this day every year. He is my best friend, my black bear so I wanted to change this day into a day that will have happy memories for him from now on, so I planned some thing for us to do."**

**I turned went and picked up the box, turned to him and said "Emmett, I can't thank you for being such a great friend to me and being just an amazing person, I hope my gift helps you have nothing but great memories of this day from here on out."**

**He looked at me with venom filled eyes and took the box and said "Wow Bella I don't know what to say. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Thank you so much brown bear" He then slowly opened the box and started to take things out. The first thing he pulled out were the Oakley's. He smiled so big and put them on. Rosalie looked pissy, but I didn't care, this was about making my black bear happy. Next he pulled out the new converse. He pumped his fists in the air and put them on. I swear the smile on his face was so big it looked like it hurt. I loved to see him this happy and I knew it would only get better as he pulled things out of the box. He reached back into the box and pulled out the vintage jeans and hooters shirt. He looked at me, laughed, launched himself at me to give me a bear hug then ran upstairs to change into them. As he made his appearance Jasper was bursting with excitement and joy, Alice was her normal bubbly self, Edward looked bored, Esme and Carlisle looked happy and Rosalie looked like she was going to claw my eyes out for buying him these things.**

**I looked at him and said "Looking good black bear". He just beamed at me. He dove back into the box and pulled out the I pod. He looked at me with a huge grin and hooked it up to the docking station on the fire place. First song on it was "Highway to hell". He pumped his fists in the air and started to dance. Of course I couldn't let him dance alone so I joined him. We were laughing the whole time and even got Jasper to dance with us. When the song was over I turned the I pod off and told him there was some thing else left in the box. His eyes sparkled and ran back to the box and pulled out the folder. He opened it and his eyes went round as saucers and he froze right where he stood. After about 5 minutes he snapped out of it, looked at me and quietly said, "Bella, are you serious? You really did all this for me?" Alice was nearly bursting with curiosity and finally screamed out "Emmett what is it, what did she get you?"He turned to me and just hugged me and whispered "Thank you" in my ear. I knew that everyone was going crazy so I asked him if it was ok if I told every one and he nodded. He was far too emotional to speak at the moment.**

"**Well you all know how Emmett and I feel about having fun right?" Every one nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I got him a road trip for us to take together. But not just any old boring road trip, we are road tripping to every single amusement park on the continent. We leave as soon as he is ready and will be gone for a few months if not longer. We are taking his jeep and just winging it. You know the rules of a kick ass road trip right Emmett."**

"**DAMN STRAIGHT BELLA" he screamed. He was so happy that I wanted to cry. Edward looked ecstatic all of the sudden as did Rosalie. Huh, I wonder what that is all about?**

**Emmett was bouncing in place thinking out loud. "OMG I have to pack, I have to gas up the jeep, I have to…" I cut him off at that point and said "Emmett, we aren't packing anything. We are seeing where the road takes us and buying what we need when we need it".**

**At this little bit of information he picked me up and swung me around in circles. "Bella you are the BEST! Can we leave now?"**

**I smiled at him and said "Black bear I was hoping you would say that, you've changed into your traveling outfit, got your shades, your road trip music and we've got every thing else we need, lets bounce!"**

**He ran to our parents hugged them, grabbed my hand and the folder, ran out of the house screaming "Bye everyone, love you".**

**I told everyone bye though my laughs. He threw me in the passenger seat, hopped over me to his seat and gunned it.**

**The next several hours passed with the two of us singing along to every single song on the play list and talking about how much fun we were going to have. When we finally reached California he pulled the jeep over to the side of the road. He was uncharacteristically quiet and stayed that way for close to twenty minutes. Just when I thought I was going to burst with curiosity, he turned to look at me and had so much emotion in his eyes it just took my breath away.**

**I reached over and pulled him to me and just held him. Then I whispered in his ear "Black bear, I did this because I love you and want nothing more than for you to always be happy. I can't stand to see you hurting or sad. I knew that this day always held great sadness for you and I just couldn't sit allow that anymore. Plus, we both know we have more fun when it's just us." He just laughed and hugged me tighter.**

"**You are so right brown bear, you are so right." He righted himself and got back on the road. I let him drive for thirty more minutes before I tell him I want to pull over and get a room for the night. I have another surprise for him and we will need a room. Since neither of us were high maintance bitches, we decided to stay at a Motel 6. Once we get into the room I tell him to sit on the bed with his eyes closed and to listen to his I Pod so I could run out to the jeep and get the bag I had hidden in the back seat. I decided I would go human speed to make him wait just a bit longer than he thinks he'll have to wait. After all, what's a surprise without the anticipation? I knew he was going to love this next surprise and I was far too excited for him to see that I had bought him an X Box, a PS3, and a Wii to play at night or when we were staying in a hotel having down time. When I couldn't take dragging it out any longer I yanked the ear buds out of his ears and told him to open his eyes. When he did he got the biggest smile on his face and picked me up, crushing me into his chest and swung me around saying "Brown bear, thank you so much!" As quickly as he had picked me put me back down on my feet and said "So, care to get your X Box on with me?" I simply laughed, nodded my head in agreement and settled in for a night full of gaming with my best friend.**

**Even though the next three days were going to be rare over cast, rainy days in California, I knew that we would need a different vehicle to travel in. After all, the Jeep isn't really vampire friendly when the sun was shinning. I asked Emmett if I could drive because there was some thing that I needed to take care of before we headed for Disneyland. He agreed and got into the passenger seat. Once we pulled out of the hotel I told him to look in the glove compartment. He looked confused but did what I asked and pulled out a brand new PSP and a big book of games and movies for it. He thanked me and dove right into the games. An hour later I pulled up to where I needed to go, a Hummer dealership. He was really into his game because he didn't even notice we stopped driving, let alone where we were. I got his attention away from his game and told him we were there. He looked up from his game and I could tell he was confused. I turned to him and said "Emmett as you can see we are at a Hummer dealership. I knew that we wouldn't be able to travel in the jeep long because of the sun. But, I didn't want to leave your jeep behind because I know you hate it when Rosalie tinkers with it without your permission. So this is another part of your surprise road trip. I am going to buy you a brand new hummer with all the bells and whistles we need and you want. I'm not going to make you trade in your jeep so we can have it stored some where or shipped back to the house if you'd like."**

**He looked at me in shock and couldn't speak. Well, well, well, it looks like I am one very talented vampire. I must be if I was able to make one speechless. Very talented indeed! **


End file.
